Au fond du hangar de la planque n57
by Larm
Summary: Sorte de suite à Qu'estce qu'une couette pour un gboy diplômé ? Encore deuxième au challenge Quatre Temps 2


Chuis encore 2ème Et au fait, j'oubie tout le temps : Les g-boys sont pas à moi, même si je le déplore

_Thèmes du deuxième challenge _

**_L'amour vache _**_ou **Et si ça marchait pas ?**_

Thème choisi : Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

Phrase à intégrer:

"Ce ne fût qu'au bout de quelques longues et éprouvantes secondes qu'il se rendit enfin compte de son erreur, mais il haussa les épaules, pas plus gêné que ça, et continua à bidouiller dans son coin."

- Titre : Au fond du hangar de la planque n°57

- Auteur : Dakrys Aimaton

- Fandom : Gundam Wing

- Court Résumé : 03 joue au mécano sous-doué et 05 fait tout péter. Qui est l'intrus ?

- Rating : G

- Couple : 03 + Nanashi

- Fic : C'est, en quelque sorte, la suite de "Qu'est-ce qu'une couette pour un G-boy diplomé ?"

Au fond du hangar de la planque n°57, un magnifique engin était stationné. Enfin, magnifique, oui, mais seulement pour une personne. Chacun a sa définition du magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Lui en a une qui diffère complètement de celles des autres puisqu'il se l'est créée pendant son enfance, qui soi dit en passant, n'était pas magnifique, elle. Pendant que les autres travaillent sur leurs Gundams, lui (qui a déjà finit son check-up sur HeavyArms) concentre toute son attention sur Elle. Elle, qu'il nomme Nanashi, puisqu'il a l'impression qu'elle lui ressemble (et parce qu'il a pas beaucoup d'idée). Mais si elle ne démarrait pas ? Et si elle tombait en morceaux ? Qui pourrait le consoler de sa perte ? Mais il oublie et se jure que ça marchera. Voilà. D'abord.

Depuis trois mois, à la première occasion, il récupère tout ce qui peut lui être utile. Des pièces neuves piquées sur les engins d'OZ, des pièces usées qui sont introuvables ailleurs et dans un meilleur état mais qui sont indispensables, des outils qui sont adaptés pour les MS mais qu'il recalibre... Tout quoi. Il veut qu'elle roule, qu'elle l'emmène sur les routes le visage au vent et que..."Grouiiiiik". Il l'a construite lui-même, sans aide, sans rien d'autre que ses mains et sa volonté. Mais là sa volonté est descendue au niveau de son estomac. "Grouiiiiik" a-t-il dit. Alors il l'écoute et s'éloigne de son trésor. A la bouffe !

Au fond du hangar de la planque n°57, le pilote 05, déjà repu, termina de remplir le réservoir d'essence du lance-flammes de Nataku et descendit de son Gundam (avec son filin) pour s'occuper du joint de la cheville de l'armure, abîmée durant la dernière mission. Plongé jusqu'au ventre dans le creux, il dut trouver un équilibre en gardant les jambes levées et les fesses en l'air. Déshonneur, quand tu nous tient ! Heureusement que le hangar était désert. Mais le chantier de Barton, trop près du chantier de Chang, fut attaqué (involontairement) par le déséquilibre de celui-ci. Ce qui fit que l'aire de construction de 03 fut détruite ou presque. Ce ne fût qu'au bout de quelques longues et éprouvantes secondes qu'il se rendit enfin compte de son erreur, mais il haussa les épaules, pas plus gêné que ça, et continua à bidouiller dans son coin. "J'l'ai pas fait exprès" Donc c'est pas grave. Il termina son travail assez rapidement et alla méditer.

Au fond du hangar de la planque n°57, après le déjeuner, Barton La rejoint. Et découvre avec horreur qu'Elle est en morceaux, et que tout son travail a été anéanti. Ca ne marchera pas ! Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ! Il évalue les possibilités : a) c'est le hasard, tout s'est cassé la gue par l'opération des colonies. b) c'est quelqu'un qui a fichu le bins dans ses affaires. Reste à savoir qui a fait le coup, parce que le petit a) s'avère plus qu'improbable. Alors il coure au salon qu'il a traversé deux minutes auparavant, se plante devant la télé où s'abrutissent les autres (01 et 02 engoncés dans leur couette, 04 qui pionce et bave comme un bienheureux sur un coussin en murmurant "Trowa..." toutes les trois secondes, et 05 qui dort les yeux ouverts. Il "médite", selon lui) et hurle :

- Qui a touché à ma trottinette !


End file.
